


Do Robots Have Virginity?

by DoomedTemperament



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: “Y-you have a recording function, don’t you? I shouldn’t have to say it again…” Shuichi said.Kiibo looked at him for a second, and rewound the tape, playing it forward to let Shuichi hear his own voice once again.“I want to be… intimate with you, Kiibo.”





	Do Robots Have Virginity?

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I HAVE OTHER FICS TO WORK ON but like... this idea came to me late at night and I had to crank it out before I forgot about it.
> 
> I feel kinda bad for dirtying my boy Kiibo. Anyway, uhhhhh I hope you enjoy it.

“You want to be _what?!”_

Kiibo could only stare at Shuichi, dumbfounded. Shuichi was sporting a deep red blush as he sat on his bed, hands clenched nervously on his thighs as he looked at anything but Kiibo’s face. Normally, Kiibo would have found the expression endearing, but this time, it felt charged with something more than embarrassment.

“Y-you have a recording function, don’t you? I shouldn’t have to say it again…” Shuichi said.

Kiibo looked at him for a second, and rewound the tape, playing it forward to let Shuichi hear his own voice once again.

_“I want to be… intimate with you, Kiibo.”_

If it was possible for Shuichi’s face to get any more red, it happened just then.

“I didn’t mean it literally!”

Kiibo frowned. “I’m sorry.”

After an extended pause, Shuichi hesitantly said, “I know you’re not really experienced with that sort of thing, and to tell the truth, neither am I, but… I just want to be able to share a deeper connection with you.”

_Now that just wasn’t logical._

“I don’t understand. We already have a deep emotional connection,” Kiibo said, and Shuichi let out a small smile, though he still looked troubled.

“I know. And… I know sex isn’t a necessity, but I feel like… it’d be nice. Just being able to hold you and feel you would be…” He trailed off.

“...Humanlike?” Kiibo asked.

“I was going to say rewarding,” Shuichi was quick to reassure.

Kiibo’s frown deepened. While he didn’t understand what would be so rewarding, it seemed as though Shuichi was serious about the matter.

“I’m also not equipped with the right… parts,” Kiibo reminded him.

Shuichi looked despondent, and nodded. It was an expression Kiibo never desired to see on Shuichi’s face.

“I see.”

Kiibo was compelled to say something, anything— but before he could, an internal timer dinged. Shuichi was apparently relieved at the distraction.

“It’s almost time for you to start charging, isn’t it?” He asked as the blush on his face faded considerably.

“Yes… Though my battery feels more charged than usual, so I may be ‘awake’ in time for breakfast, if you want me to join you.”

Shuichi smiled, and said, “That’d be great.”

A small stretch of time passed, and Kiibo nodded and headed for the door. Before he left, he took one glance back at Shuichi, who waved lightly. Kiibo responded in kind, and left.

He’d have time to ruminate on Shuichi’s request in the morning.

* * *

“You want to do _what?!”_

Miu cackled with glee as Kiibo motioned for her to quiet down.

“Not so loud! Please!”

Kiibo could feel his faceplate warming up, the false skin blushing in response to the predictable yet still embarrassing reaction. He was beginning to regret skipping breakfast with Shuichi in favor of approaching the ultimate inventor.

Miu sighed happily, and said, “I’m surprised you had the balls to make that kind of request! Well, you don’t literally have them now… but you might later!”

“That’s not what I requested!” Kiibo exclaimed nervously.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But you wanted such a _boring_ upgrade. Vibrating fingers and a spit function? I could do that in my sleep!”

Kiibo looked away. Miu looked at him, a startlingly serious expression on her face.

“Look Keebs, don’t you think you should be getting some benefit from this too? It’s not fair if your lame boyfriend or girlfriend is the only one having a good time.”

Kiibo nearly flinched.

“I don’t know how I’d be able to do that. You know as well as I do that sensors don’t capture the same sensation as feeling.”

Miu hummed thoughtfully, and grinned.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Mama Miu’s got you covered!”

And once again, Kiibo was nervous.

* * *

Shuichi furrowed his brows at Kiibo, and Kiibo was reminded that he was a terrible liar.

“You need Miu to do maintenance on… what again?”

“Just some of my joints. They’re beginning to scrape against each other. And, well, some other miscellaneous upgrades…”

“I see. So you’re not going to be able to study after class, then?”

“I’m afraid not…” Kiibo said, looking at the floor to avoid meeting Shuichi’s eyes.

“That’s fine. I hope everything goes well for you.”

“Um…” Kiibo said, trying to formulate the best way to continue, “If you like, I can accompany you later tonight.”

Shuichi smiled slightly, and nodded. “That would be nice.”

Kiibo felt bad about lying to Shuichi about the true nature of his upgrades, but it was a necessary evil.

He just hoped Shuichi liked them.

* * *

“Y-you did _what?!”_

Shuichi stared at Kiibo with wide eyes, and Kiibo looked away with shame.

After class, Kiibo had rushed to Miu, in hopes that his upgrades would be done quickly. While she had been rather vulgar throughout the entire process, when she had demonstrated his new features, he couldn’t say he was disappointed. And so, after the sun had already set, he made his way over to Shuichi’s room, his inner motors practically humming with nervousness and something akin to excitement.

When Shuichi had greeted him, he could tell that something was on Kiibo’s mind, and had asked about it. Kiibo, in response, asked for a kiss. Apparently deciding to play along, Shuichi had smiled and offered him one. Kiibo ran his hands up and down Shuichi’s arms as they kissed, causing Shuichi to shudder lightly. As Shuichi opened his mouth, Kiibo let his synthetic tongue stick out… and almost immediately, Shuichi jolted in surprise.

“What was that?” Shuichi asked, blinking rapidly.

“What was what?” Kiibo asked in response, trying to play off his nerves.

“Your mouth felt… wet,” Shuichi said, his voice going quiet at the last word.

“I had hoped to keep it more of a pleasant surprise, but,” Kiibo started, feeling his core begin to heat up, “It’s one of my new functions. I had Miu install some special features in me for your… pleasure.”

Which led them to where they were now.

Kiibo tried not to meet Shuichi’s eyes, and asked, “Do you not like it?”

Shuichi sighed with a frown.

“It was good— better than good, actually, but… Kiibo, you didn’t have to do that for me if you didn’t want to.”

Kiibo moved his hands to hold Shuichi’s, and tentatively returned his gaze.

“I did want to. I know I’m not human, and I know there are things that I can’t provide for others, but I wanted to be able to provide something for you. To show my appreciation for you, to thank you for letting me into your heart, metaphorically speaking… and to forge the deeper connection that you had talked about.”

Shuichi’s expression softened, and he squeezed Kiibo’s hands gently.

“Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve someone as good as you in my life.”

 _He said someone, not something,_ Kiibo’s inner voice told him. _It’s just more proof that he deeply cares about you._

“Then… do you want to proceed?” Kiibo asked.

“I’d love that.”

* * *

After Kiibo’s admission, he and Shuichi had wandered to the bed, Shuichi gently straddling Kiibo as they resumed kissing. As they moved their lips against each other, Kiibo could feel Shuichi’s growing enthusiasm, among other things. When Kiibo flicked his tongue a certain way, Shuichi would let out a little pleased “mmm” and grip Kiibo’s shoulder plates just the tiniest bit harder. Making out like that felt even more rewarding than usual, and somehow Shuichi’s words from earlier began to make sense. Kiibo knew Shuichi was enjoying himself, and Kiibo was enjoying the noises Shuichi made.

Eventually, Shuichi pulled away, looking down at Kiibo with an expression in his eyes that he could only identify as lust.

_Dilated pupils, a deep blush, heavy breathing…_

Shuichi fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Is… is it okay if I take this off?”

Kiibo nodded, and Shuichi moved his body up to remove it. It was the first time Kiibo had seen Shuichi completely bare-chested, and for a moment, he felt regret that his own body was so metallic and angular compared to the soft muscles of Shuichi’s torso. But the feeling dissipated as Shuichi trailed his fingers down Kiibo’s upper armor, only stopping when he noticed one of the plates.

“Is that a fingerprint scanner on here?”

“Oh! Yes, that is,” Kiibo said, smiling. “It’s set to only register to your touch.”

“How did you get my fingerprints... actually, I’m not sure I want to know. But what does it do?”

Kiibo wordlessly held Shuichi’s thumb to the scanner, which pinged shortly after.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, and trailed his hand down to Kiibo’s hip.

“Ah,” Kiibo let out a gasp.

“Are you okay?” Shuichi asked.

“Yes, just… that was unexpected. Miu said she had set the scanner to temporarily increase the intensity of my sensors, but I didn’t realize how much.” Kiibo paused, and added, “It feels good.”

Shuichi blinked, and within moments, continued kissing Kiibo with fervor. Every time he moved his hands, every time he moved his tongue, Kiibo felt surges of energy slowly building up. It was a thrilling experience, and Shuichi seemed more than glad to participate. After a minute more of passionate lip-locking, Shuichi leaned back up, and carefully unzipped his pants. Kiibo watched him remove them with fascination; The way Shuichi’s body shifted as he took his pants off, the way he was exposed, all felt pleasing to observe. 

_This really is much better than expected._

With a moment to sort through the array of his options, Kiibo quietly activated the motors in his fingers, and pressed them to where Shuichi’s erection was straining against his boxers.

“Hah—!!!” Shuichi exhaled shakily, and tightened his grip on Kiibo’s hips, which in turn made Kiibo let out an odd, fractured moan.

“Nnngh, Shuichi…”

As the pressure rose in Kiibo’s core, he carefully moved his fingers up and down the cloth, marveling at the pleased noises and shuddering twitches that came from Shuichi. It felt like his own batteries were being supercharged, and he wondered if that was something equatable to human arousal. Whatever it was, Kiibo wanted to keep chasing the feeling, going higher and higher. Shuichi’s thighs tensed, his hands ran up and down Kiibo’s sides, and eventually settled on his chestplate, which gave Kiibo an idea. He pressed the palm of one hand closer to Shuichi’s covered erection, moving his fingers up and down almost teasingly, while the other hand carefully reached up to press against one of Shuichi’s nipples. Shuichi made a choked sort of sound, and his eyelids gently fluttered closed.

“Am I to assume you like that?” Kiibo asked.

“Don’t… tease me…” Shuichi stuttered out, gasping as Kiibo’s fingers wandered to his other nipple, the soft vibrations causing both to stiffen.

“I’m not trying to tease you. I’m trying to figure out what I can do to give you the most sexual satisfaction,” Kiibo said bluntly, though the effect was somewhat dampened by the unexpected crack in his voice as Shuichi ground his lower half against Kiibo’s hand.

“You don’t have to t-try very hard,” Shuichi said breathily. “I’m almost… close already…”

“Already?” Kiibo asked curiously, and slipped his hand inside Shuichi’s boxers to stroke him.

“The way you make me feel is—” Shuichi started, but cut himself off in favor of a moan and a gasp.

Kiibo’s sensors were working on overdrive, and he was almost certain with the way he was heating up and the way his fans were struggling to match the pace, he might accidentally set Shuichi’s bed on fire, or even worse, shut down. So he decided he had to finish things as soon as possible. It definitely had nothing to do with his sudden desire to see Shuichi reach his peak, or so he told himself.

With a sudden burst of inspiration, Kiibo pushed on Shuichi’s chest, leaning both of them up.

“Kiibo? What are you do- _haaaah!”_

Kiibo latched his lips onto Shuichi’s neck, and tried to get rid of some of his extra charge by sucking and laving his tongue over it. The saliva certainly helped, and before he knew it, Shuichi was pushing his hips forward and making cute, desperate sounds.

“Kiibo, I’m— it’s too good, I’m gonna—!” Shuichi cut himself off, letting out a full body shudder as he silently gasped through his sudden orgasm.

There was something about feeling how Shuichi’s cock twitched and spurted wet streaks in his hand that spurred Kiibo on, and paired with the feeling of Shuichi tightly wrapping his arms around his body and the sight of Shuichi losing himself in bliss made something spark within him.

“Shuichi!” Kiibo cried out suddenly, his sensors going haywire for roughly five seconds, during which his joints locked up and his eye displays flickered. It wasn’t enough to make him need to reboot, but it was… something else. Something he hadn’t felt before.

When he regained his senses (so to speak,) Shuichi looked at him in pure awe. The motors in Kiibo’s fingers had stopped as he blanked, and Shuichi laced their hands together, despite the stickiness on Kiibo’s.

“Did that feel good for you too?” Shuichi asked.

“I think it did,” Kiibo answered honestly.

“You think?” Shuichi asked, tilting his head.

“I’m not sure whether that could be called a successful venture or not. Technically, I stopped functioning properly shortly after you, ah, came… But it was definitely an experience I’d like to recreate!”

“Maybe later,” Shuichi said, and let out a contented sigh as he slipped out of his (now semi-stained) boxers and laid back on the bed.

After several more moments, Kiibo turned around and embraced Shuichi, tangling their legs together. There were still thirty more minutes until his alarm to recharge went off, and he wanted to enjoy them to the fullest.

_Intimacy… I think I like it._

* * *

The next day was an absolute disaster.

Before class began as the teacher hadn’t set up yet, everyone crowded around Shuichi. Unfortunately, his uniform collar wasn’t quite high enough to hide the mark that Kiibo had left on him, and now he was being interrogated by his classmates (except for Kiibo, who wasn’t good enough of a liar to do much besides hide behind his blast shields, and Miu, who was late.)

“I can’t believe it. Our darling, pure detective has a hickey!” Kokichi grinned, poking Shuichi’s neck. “Who’s it from?”

“Guys, please,” Kaede tried, “We should respect his privacy... unless he wants to tell us.” It was unfortunately obvious that she wanted to know as well.

“Atua wishes to congratulate you and your partner! Though he has not revealed to me who they are…” Angie pressed cheerfully.

The chatter continued, until the classroom door opened. The students tensed, until they realized it was just Miu.

“What’s going on?” Miu asked suspiciously, and everyone cleared back enough for her to step closer and investigate the mark.

“Ohhh, I see.”

She then turned back to look at Kiibo, gestured to Shuichi, and tactlessly called out, “So Shuichi’s the one you wanted to bang? I shoulda known!”

There was a moment of silence, until finally Kaito spoke up, and said in a gobsmacked voice,

“Kiibo did _what?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @doomtemp !


End file.
